Separate Ways
by R.L.N
Summary: Quatre breaks up with Trowa when he learns he's sick from an unknown disease. To protect Trowa from watching him get sicker, he ends their relationship and deals with the pain alone. 3x4 1x2 3xOC


Title: Separate Ways

Author: R.L.N.

Rating: G (Romance, A/U, Yaoi)

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Quatre breaks up with Trowa when he learns he's sick from an unknown disease. To protect Trowa from watching him get sicker, he ends their relationship and deals with the pain alone.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by their original creators. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: Originally written in 2003. Zero editing since the original story completion.

* * *

It was nearing the one-month anniversary that they broke up. Trowa nearly spit at the word. Anniversary was the wrong word, yet it was the only one that fit. After Quatre informed him that he was going to be working on a huge project and wouldn't have time for anything else, he asked Trowa to move out.

It didn't make sense to the emerald-eyed brunet, but he didn't say anything as he packed the next day and left. He moved back to the circus, to live with Catherine. Yet, everyday, he couldn't help thinking about Quatre. Something was wrong, but Trowa had too much pride to go back to him and ask.

Catherine was reading the paper as they waited for her casserole to finish baking in the oven.

"Trowa, there's a story about your friend Quatre Winner," Catherine said, looking at the paper. "It says he's building a hospital and a research center on Earth. Do you know what for?"

Trowa shook his head. It was probably the 'huge project' he had mentioned before.

"Hmm," Catherine hummed thoughtfully. "He's looking a bit ill. Maybe you should have stayed with him."

"He asked me to move out," Trowa said quietly. "I agreed that it was for the best."

"Have you spoken to him since?" Catherine asked, and Trowa shook his head, but didn't say anything more.

Catherine folded the paper as the timer went off and she left it on her chair as she got up. Trowa picked up the paper and looked at it while she was busy.

Quatre didn't look ill, he looked dead. Trowa took in the pale skin, limp hair and thin frame before putting the paper away. Quatre would tell him if something were serious. They may not be lovers anymore, but they were still friends.

At least, Trowa hoped so.

* * *

"Master Quatre?" a voice called out. "Are you awake?"

Quatre opened his eyes and lifted his head from his desk. "Oh, I'm sorry Clara, I must have dozed off."

His personal assistant handed him a cup of tea, looking wary. "Have you spoken to the doctors again?"

Quatre took the cup and sipped the tea. He could feel more awake after a few moments, and he nodded to the question.

"They said as soon as construction was complete they'd begin working," Quatre said. "It won't take more than a few months until the hospital and center are complete."

"…Will you last that long?" Clara asked, taking in Quatre's appearance.

"I can hope, can't I?" Quatre said cheerfully. "Thank you for the tea, I feel better now."

"I can have David bring the car around for you," Clara said. "You should go home and rest like the doctors said."

Quatre opened his mouth to protest, but felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him. "I think you're right," Quatre said, standing up and packing away folders into his briefcase. "Thank you, for being so perceptive."

"As always, Master Quatre," Clara said, bowing as she left the office.

Quatre finished gathering all the folders and files he'd need before turning his computer off and leaving. His personal driver David was waiting patiently for him in the parking garage and Quatre got into the car quickly. David shut the door behind him and they began the drive home.

Quatre relocated to Earth a few weeks ago, to oversee the construction of the hospital and the research center. He had gone to see a doctor nearly half a year ago because he was feeling weak and short of breath all the time. After the exam, Quatre went home to Trowa at their shared apartments on L-4. He was nervous, and could sense Trowa noticing the change in his attitude.

He went back to the doctor, and was informed his lungs were weakening. Quatre would need re-constructive surgery to repair them. Frightened, Quatre told Trowa he was leaving on a business trip and would be gone several weeks. Trowa just nodded, said he loved him, and Quatre went to a hospital on Earth to have the surgery. He couldn't tell Trowa the truth, because he didn't want to see him worried. Quatre figured it was no big deal, he'd recover quickly, and move on with life.

After the first operation, Quatre felt better than ever. He recovered nicely, and went home after only three weeks. Trowa kissed him hello, and Quatre felt everything would be fine. Until he was going down the stairs at the office, and his legs gave out. It was only a short fall, but Quatre could barely feel his legs as he tried to stand. He managed to keep it quiet, and went back to the doctor.

The doctor re-examined Quatre, and told him the grave news. It seemed that there was a disease in his body, weakening it. It began in the lungs, but once that was fixed, it moved on to the rest of his body. It settled in his right leg, making it weaker. There wasn't anything anybody could do other than chase the disease around Quatre's body. There were not enough funding or research centers to create a cure.

Quatre couldn't let Trowa know. He went home, and told Trowa the biggest lie he ever told. He said there was a project he was going to work on, and it would take a long time and lots of energy. Somehow, Quatre made it through and got to the end. He asked Trowa to move out, because they wouldn't have enough time together. Trowa took it all quietly, and that hurt more than anything else did. Quatre wanted an argument, screaming and fighting, but none of that happened. Trowa just nodded, and the next day packed his things and left. Without a single good-bye, the man Quatre had fallen in love with left.

"We're home, Master Quatre," David said, and Quatre picked up his briefcase as David opened the door for him.

"Thank you," Quatre murmured out of habit, and went inside his house.

It was modest with two floors beautifully furnished with things Quatre considered relaxing. He was told to keep a calm atmosphere at home, to keep himself from overexertion. His lungs were still weak, and Quatre got out of breath easily.

He left his briefcase on the desk in the office he had at home, and went into the kitchen to make some tea. He had two servants at home to help him, plus David to take him to and from work. Ms. Louise was an older woman, nearing her mid-sixties, and Ms. Gracie was well into her seventies. Both ladies took care of his home every other day, and Quatre loved them to pieces.

Quatre selected a tea and began boiling water, getting a cup and saucer ready as he waited. After the tea was ready, he took it into his private library and set in on the table in front of the couch. The phone rang right as Quatre was about to sit down, and he huffed lightly before getting up and answering it.

"Hello? Quatre Winner speaking," Quatre answered, looking longingly at his steaming cup of tea.

"It's Heero."

"Hello, Heero," Quatre greeted, turning on the video to see his friend. "I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

"Why are you building a research center for rare diseases?" Heero asked, getting right to the point.

Quatre squirmed slightly. Heero still had that effect on him. "Well, I thought it would be a good business move," Quatre began, and Heero cut him off.

"Trowa said you broke it off with him without a decent reason," Heero interrupted. "Now you announce a center to research rare diseases. Tell me the truth. Are you sick?"

Quatre bit his lip, his hand shaking slightly. "Heero…"

"Answer me!"

"…I-I'm sick," Quatre answered, feeling tears prick his eyes. "A-actually, I'm dying. There isn't a cure. I'm getting weaker everyday. I'm building and funding the center to try and find a cure."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Heero asked. "More importantly, why didn't you tell Trowa?"

"I didn't want him to worry," Quatre said quietly. "I didn't want him to see me getting so weak, and knowing there isn't anything he could do to help. You know Trowa, he always took care of me, and this is something he would have felt completely useless against."

"So you decided to suffer alone," Heero said, stating it more than asking. "How much longer do you have to live?"

Quatre wiped away the tears threatening to fall. "I don't know. Maybe a year, if I'm lucky. Allah forbid anything should happen before that. Please, don't tell anyone else, Heero. Especially Trowa."

"Quatre, you're dying," Heero said softly. "That's something you should tell your friends. How weak are you now?"

"My lungs and right leg," Quatre admitted. "It's tiring to walk, but it doesn't hurt much. I can feel it beginning in my left arm as well."

"Are you living alone?" Heero asked.

Quatre shook his head. "I have two servants every other day, and my driver lives here."

"What if you die?" Heero asked, and Quatre felt chills.

"I've already told three of my sisters," Quatre said, rubbing his arms idly. "They'll take over Winner Corporations until a permanent president is selected."

Heero remained silent, and Quatre looked sad. "I'm sorry," Quatre said quietly. "I should have known you'd figure things out. I made the announcement, but didn't say what the research center was for. How did you find out?"

"I figured it was a research center for diseases when the hospital was being built right next door to it," Heero said. "I hacked into the mainframe systems to find out specifically what was going to be researched. I came across your name and a list of rare diseases that were going to be researched once construction was complete. I just knew you had one of them."

"Of course," Quatre said, smiling a little. "Heero, in few more months when everything is completed I probably won't be able to walk anymore. I'll make a public announcement about the research center then. People will probably put the clues together like you did and realize I'm dying."

"What if you can't be cured?" Heero asked. "And you die knowing you lied to Trowa?"

Quatre hung his head tears falling down his cheeks. "I love Trowa. I didn't want him suffering with me. I should have said something, but after the first operation I thought everything would be fine. So, I never brought it up. But then my leg collapsed, and I was too afraid of what would happen I couldn't face the truth. So I pushed Trowa away, so he wouldn't see me dying. Please don't tell him, Heero. I want him to remember me strong, not like this."

"…I won't say anything," Heero said quietly. "But you should. I know you won't, but you should."

Quatre looked up, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry this conversation didn't go pleasantly. Perhaps we can talk another time?"

"Anytime," Heero said.

"Thank you," Quatre said, and slowly hung up the phone.

Sitting down on the couch, Quatre picked up his still warm tea and sipped it gently. Heero knew the truth, and eventually other people will know. Quatre will tell everyone the truth, one day.

* * *

Six Months Later

* * *

"Ms. Louise!" Quatre called out. "I need your help!"

"Yes, Master Quatre?" Ms. Louise asked, coming into the bedroom.

Quatre pointed down at himself. "I look stupid."

"I'll fix it for you," Ms. Louise said, chuckling as she went to work on adjusting Quatre's suit.

Quatre was almost permanently in a wheelchair now. He could get up and walk a little, but it didn't last long. He was simply too weak to walk without assistance. While sitting in the wheelchair, his suit was bunched up, making it look messy and sloppy. Ms Louise was a wonderful seamstress, and she could fix anything in a short time.

Ms. Gracie applied a light amount of makeup on Quatre's face to give him some color, and soon they were ready. David came in and pushed Quatre down the hall to the stairs while he went over his speech, where an automatic lift had been built so Quatre could get down without walking.

"Do I look all right?" Quatre asked, looking up at his caretakers. "I look professional?"

"Master Quatre, you look fine," David said. "For a sick young man, you look quite healthy."

"Oh, Allah, I'm a wreck," Quatre moaned, and nothing more was said as he was helped into the car. Ms. Louise and Ms. Gracie waved good-bye and David started the engine, and they drove off to the conference hall where Quatre was going to make an announcement.

Quatre was sneaked in through the back of the building in his wheelchair, and as they approached the room where reporters and business partners alike were waiting, he felt his stomach tumble.

"Master Quatre, are you sure you want to do this?" David asked, concerned. "We can reschedule."

"No, I should do this now," Quatre said. "While I still have the time."

"Mr. Winner, are you ready?" a woman asked, coming up to him. Quatre nodded, and David waited behind as Quatre steered the motorized wheelchair out onto the stage and up to the podium. The podium adjusted for his new height, and Quatre watched as people whispered amongst themselves.

"Good morning," Quatre greeted into the microphones. "As many of you are aware, completion of the Winner Memorial Hospital has been completed, and is open for business. The Winner Research Center next door has also been completed, and researchers have already started working. The research center is being used to find cures for rare and fatal diseases, one of which I suffer from."

Quatre heard the gasps and murmurs, and pushed on through his speech. "I was diagnosed several months ago, and announced the construction of the research center to find a cure for myself and other people. Even if my body weakens and I pass away before a cure is found, I know it will continue until someone who is suffering won't have to anymore. I'll answer any questions now."

"Mr. Winner!"

"Mr. Winner!"

Quatre glanced amidst the yelling reporters to nod to one particular woman. She stood up, ready to write his answer.

"Mr. Winner, tabloids have speculated you're on drugs," the woman said. "Is this true?"

"I'm dying, any drugs I take are not recreational," Quatre said softly, and he nodded to another reporter. He stood up, looking eager.

"Mr. Winner, who will continue your business when you pass on?" he asked, and Quatre felt a pang of sadness. He spoke as if it was certain Quatre was going to die.

"Several of my sisters will continue until a permanent president is selected," Quatre said. "I've already looked at several candidates for the position." He nodded to a young woman, but someone else interrupted.

"Have you told your friends yet?" the voice asked, and Quatre looked to see Heero standing near the back.

"…I don't want to be remembered sick and weak," Quatre admitted. "That's all for right now, I'm tired."

Quatre left the stage amidst more calls, and David was waiting for him. It was faster for David to push, and they left the same way they entered. As they got into the car, Quatre noticed Heero approaching.

"Let him in," Quatre said, and David nodded as Heero got into the car and sat next to Quatre.

David began the drive back, and it remained silent in the car. Quatre fidgeted lightly, not knowing what Heero was going to say.

"I told Duo after I called you," Heero finally spoke up, and Quatre looked at him. "We've lived together for a year, and he wanted to know I had called you all those months ago. He's still very good at interrogations."

"I asked you not to tell Trowa," Quatre said. "I didn't say anything about the others."

"…Duo told Trowa," Heero said quietly. "This morning he was telling him over the phone as I left."

"I'm moving permanently to the hospital," Quatre said. "Ms. Louise and Ms. Gracie are packing things today. I'll be gone later tonight."

"Aren't you upset?" Heero asked. "I thought you didn't want Trowa to know."

"If that was the case, I wouldn't have said anything publicly," Quatre said. "I wanted to tell him, Heero, I really did. But I couldn't get the courage to say anything. I was too afraid, what if he got angry? I mean, he has every right to be, but I don't want him to be." Sighing, Quatre looked out the window.

"I've been scared for so long," Quatre admitted, tears falling down his cheeks as he watched the scenery pass by. "I don't want everyone else scared too."

"He still cares about you," Heero said. "I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but I know Trowa won't say anything. He's seeing someone else. They work together at the circus."

"…Are they serious?" Quatre asked, unable to help himself.

"Catherine called me to tell me they were getting engaged," Heero said. "From what she told me, Trowa's avoiding anything relating to you in the news and everything."

"He deserves to be happy," Quatre said, feeling his chest tighten as he tried to breathe normally. "I…I…"

"Quatre?" Heero asked, growing concerned.

"I can't breathe," Quatre gasped, and he held his chest tightly as he passed out.

* * *

Catherine was making a chicken stew for dinner, one she knew Trowa and Gina both loved. She dished it up, and took the bowls outside to the table next to the trailer. She set the three bowls down, and looked around for Trowa and Gina.

Before Catherine could call out, Trowa rounded the corner, followed closely by Gina. They sat down silently, and began eating.

"So, when's the wedding?" Catherine asked, and Gina brightened considerably.

"I think in the next few months," Gina chatted with Catherine, and Trowa just ate silently, feeling as if he was choking down sawdust.

Quatre was dying. For nearly a year he was slowly dying, patiently waiting for a cure that might not come in time. Trowa almost didn't answer Duo's call, for he was about to go to work. If it hadn't been for Gina calling him to answer it, he wouldn't have picked up.

Trowa felt sick to his stomach. Quatre lied to him and pushed him away, and all this time Trowa thought Quatre loved his work more than he loved Trowa. Now he knew Quatre wanted to spare him the sight of his lovely Quatre dying a little more each day. He watched the live broadcast, unable to breathe right at the sight of Quatre in a wheelchair, pale and too weak to stand.

"Trowa?" Gina asked, touching his arm. "Are you okay?"

Trowa just stood and went into the trailer, leaving behind his dish. He collapsed on his bed, closing his eyes as he pictured Quatre bright and happy, not sick and dying.

"Trowa?" Catherine asked, coming and sitting on his bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Trowa lied, not opening his eyes.

"Really," Catherine said, not believing a second. "So why is Gina having second thoughts about marriage?"

Trowa finally opened his eyes and sat up to look at Catherine. "Quatre asked me to move out after he learned he was dying from an incurable disease," Trowa said, and Catherine's eyes widened. "All this time, he's been slowly dying."

"Why hide it from you?" Catherine asked. "I mean, you two were so close…"

"Duo told me it was because he didn't want me to see him so weak," Trowa said. "Heero called Quatre several months ago, and found out the truth. Heero then told Duo, who told me this morning, and I watched his broadcast. Catherine, he's suffering alone, just because he wanted me to remember him strong and healthy."

"What are you going to do?" Catherine asked. "You were friends, right?"

Trowa hesitated before finally telling the truth. "We were more than friends," Trowa said quietly. "We were lovers, in every sense of the word. I couldn't live without him, and I found out this morning I still can't. I can't marry Gina, I'd be lying to myself and her."

Trowa looked at Catherine, who remained silent as she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry," Trowa said. "I know this may be hard for you."

"…You should marry Gina," Catherine said, not looking up. "She hasn't lied to you, or hidden anything from you. She loves you, Trowa, you two can be happy together. If you go running back to Quatre, you'd only watch him die, while knowing there isn't anything you can do. That's also probably why he didn't say anything. He didn't want you to feel so powerless. I don't want to see you suffer, watching someone you love die before your very eyes."

"I can't," Trowa said. "Quatre can't be alone, he doesn't deserve it."

"But you deserve to be happy," Catherine protested. "If you go to him, you'll watch him weaken and die, and there isn't anything you can do about it. But if you stay with Gina, you two can make a happiness together, and have many years ahead of you."

Trowa fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes. He remained silent, and Catherine just sat there next to him for a long while until he replied.

"All right, I'll stay."

* * *

Duo sat next to the bed, watching Quatre's chest rise and fall with the life support machine. Heero was making phone calls, and Duo waited for Quatre to wake up.

"C'mon Cat, I know you're stronger than this," Duo whispered, holding Quatre's limp right hand. "I mean, we've been through so much. You have to wake up, because I have to tell you how sorry I am for not being there for you. I knew all this time, and couldn't find the courage to call you or see you. I guess this is what you meant, not wanting us to suffer with you. But you shouldn't have gone through it alone. I know I wouldn't want to have. Please Cat, I just want to say I'm sorry."

There wasn't any response, and Duo just sighed and rested his head next to Quatre on the bed. "I'm sorry, Quatre, I'm so sorry."

Strong hands began kneading his shoulders, and Duo wiped away tears as he sat back up. "Heero…" he murmured, sniffling a little.

"We couldn't have done anything," Heero murmured, kneeling down to hold Duo. "Scientists are working as we speak, but there isn't anything we can do except be here for him."

"I told Trowa," Duo said, and Heero pulled him up to stand only to settle in the chair, Duo in his lap.

"He's getting married to a girl," Heero said to Duo. "Catherine told me about a week ago. I don't think she knows how close Trowa and Quatre were."

"I told him because I didn't have the courage to call Quatre," Duo admitted. "And since Quatre didn't have the courage to call Trowa, I figured I'd balance everything out by telling Trowa. Silly, isn't it?"

Heero just kissed Duo's cheek, and held him close. "No, it's not."

"I wonder when he'll wake up," Duo said, resting his head on Heero's shoulder. "It's not a coma, is it?"

"No, brain activity is too high for a coma," Heero said, motioning to the monitors and machinery around Quatre's bed.

There was a sudden beeping noise, and Duo got up so Heero could fetch a doctor. Duo watched as Quatre opened his eyes, blinking as he regained consciousness.

"Hey, Cat," Duo said, smiling softly. "You're in your new hospital, it's really nice. That's a life support, so try to breathe with it."

Quatre nodded with his head barely moving. Duo sat next to him, and grasped his hand, feeling Quatre squeeze it lightly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Duo said, and felt Quatre's hold tighten a little more. "I knew, but I didn't have the guts to call and see you. You were right, I couldn't see you sick and weakening. But then, as I sat here watching you, I realized that while it might have hurt to watch you, being alone would have hurt even more. I'm sorry Cat, can you forgive me?"

Quatre's hold loosened, and he brought his hand up to wipe Duo's tears. Duo took hold of his hand again, and held it as a doctor came in with Heero.

"Mr. Winner, I'm glad to see you conscious," the doctor said. "You'll stay on life support until your lungs have recovered. It shouldn't take more than a day, maybe even a few hours. After that, we'll continue as planned."

Quatre nodded, and Duo looked up.

"What plans?" he asked, looking at the doctor.

"He'll live here for the next few months," the doctor replied. "We can care for him better, and the research center is close enough so any cure will be sent here quickly."

"Let's go, Duo," Heero said, tugging Duo's braid lightly. "You need to eat something. We'll be right back."

Duo reluctantly let go of Quatre's hand, and waved as they left the room.

"He'll be fine now," Heero reassured Duo, holding his waist as they walked. "The doctors can care for him, and we'll be here for him. Quatre spent so much time alone, we'll have to make it up to him, right?"

"Right," Duo said, and leaned comfortably against Heero as they walked. "We'll be here for him."

* * *

Four Months Later

* * *

"It's hard to believe they're nearing to a cure," Quatre said, sitting up in bed as he red over the paper.

"Not really, considering how much money your pumping into them," Duo said, sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed. "I mean, I'D find a cure in a few months with millions being handed to me every month."

Quatre giggled lightly, turning the page of the paper. "I believe it."

"So, what's for lunch?" Duo asked, and Quatre didn't reply. "Cat?"

"It's nothing," Quatre said, folding the paper. "I think lunch is creamed corn soup."

Duo took the paper and opened it to the page Quatre was on. He saw the wedding announcements, and realized Trowa and his fiancée were being married that week.

"…It's all right," Quatre said, sighing. "I've stopped crying over it."

"Quatre…" Duo sighed, folding the paper into a wad and tossing in onto the floor.

"I don't regret not telling him," Quatre said, pressing the button to have lunch brought in. "After all, there's only a little more time left. Think of how you're feeling, and then think that's it's Heero here instead of me."

"I know," Duo sighed. "I've thought about it everyday. I'm glad I'm here, though. I wouldn't want to be alone."

"Thank you, Duo," Quatre smiled, and looked up as the nurse brought in two trays of lunches.

"I'm here for you," Duo said softly. "I'll always be here for you."

* * *

Heero left the research center, having joined the team to help Quatre. He actually had a knack for the science, building medicines wasn't too different than building everything else. It was just a million times harder to get the reaction you wanted. But they had a breakthrough by chance, and now the entire center was getting confident in reaching a cure for Quatre's disease.

Heero crossed the skybridge that was added last month to the hospital, and continued his walk to Quatre's rooms. Quatre had a private area, which was mostly used by Duo. His braided lover refused to leave the hospital, so Heero also lived there. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Duo's caring for Quatre made him love the braided boy even more.

No, Heero reminded himself. Not boy, young man. They were all in their twenties now, after all.

He approached the rooms cautiously, having remembered yesterday the water-filled medical gloves, but there wasn't any immediate danger. Duo was sitting on a couch watching television, and Heero went up behind him to kiss his cheek.

"Hey," Duo greeted. "Cat's sleeping right now. He saw Trowa's wedding announcement and got bummed out."

"I'm sure," Heero murmured lightly. He went around to sit on the couch, pulling off his coat and toeing off his shoes as he did. "I burned our invitations."

Duo snickered. "I wanted that honor."

Heero leaned back, and Duo snuggled up close. "We made a breakthrough," Heero said quietly.

"How big?" Duo asked, leaning against Heero's chest.

"Really big," Heero said. "They're working on it now. I would have stayed, but I've been there over twenty-seven hours. I was ordered to sleep."

Duo chuckled, and together they got up to go to bed. As Duo rested on his side, Heero's arm around his waist, he wondered if they were in time to save Quatre.

* * *

Catherine smoothed her maid of honor dress, feeling the wind blow lightly through her red hair. She and Gina both agreed on an outside wedding, but now Catherine was beginning to regret it as the wind once again blew the decorations around. Sighing as people chased down the loose flowers, she went inside the church to see Gina.

"You look lovely!" Catherine exclaimed, and Gina smiled brightly. Her white dress flowed over her shoulders and down to the ground, where a five-foot train trailed.

"I'm so nervous," Gina said, laughing. "My hands are so cold!"

She and Catherine continued to talk, their chatter echoing through the church.

Trowa could hear his sister and bride laughing, and inside he felt like throwing up. He spent the past few months trying to enjoy Gina, but usually he would end up thinking about Quatre. He didn't know how he was doing, only that news of his death would have made worldwide news. Winner Corporation would have said something about it, and Trowa hadn't heard a word.

He played with his tie, not wearing it yet. The silky material glided between his fingers, and Trowa sat on a pew in front of the church, looking at the holy symbols without really seeing them.

"Want some help putting that thing on?" a voice asked, and Trowa looked up.

"Wufei!" Trowa exclaimed quietly, surprised. "I was hoping you'd make it."

Wufei shrugged and sat down next to Trowa. "I managed to get out of a few missions. The Preventors can get pretty hectic."

Trowa just nodded, and continued to play with his tie. Wufei sighed, leaning back.

"I heard from Heero," Wufei said, not looking at Trowa. "He's working with the team to help Quatre."

"Oh?" Trowa asked, trying not to sound interested.

"They found a cure," Wufei said. "He's going to be operating on Quatre, that's why he isn't here."

"And Duo?" Trowa asked, failing in hiding his curiosity.

"He's staying with Quatre, to be there for him," Wufei answered.

Trowa didn't reply, but his grip on his tie tightened.

Wufei watched him for a moment, before standing up. "I'll be outside, you should finish getting ready," Wufei said quietly. "The ceremony starts soon."

Trowa listened as Wufei's footsteps faded away, and he waited a few more minutes before putting on his tie.

"Hurry up Trowa!" Catherine called, and Trowa stood up. He followed Catherine outside, and stood next to the pastor as he waited. The pastor was old, and Trowa mentally sighed. He always imagined Duo as the priest at his wedding. He sighed out loud. He also imagined it was Quatre he married.

The wedding started, and Trowa looked up with everyone else as Gina walked slowly down the aisle. She finally made it to the altar and Trowa took her arm as they stood before the pastor.

Trowa couldn't really hear anything. He was too caught up in his inner demons and thoughts. He heard his name, and he looked up to see the pastor staring at him.

"Trowa?" Gina whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Trowa opened his mouth. "I…I…" Sighing, he looked at Gina. "I can't."

There was one collective gasp, and Trowa gently released Gina's arm. "I can't," he repeated, and turned to walk away.

He made it to the parking lot, and saw Wufei standing by a car.

"Need a ride?" Wufei asked.

Trowa looked back to see Catherine running towards him. She couldn't run well in her heels, and Trowa turned back to Wufei.

"Let's go see Quatre."

* * *

Quatre watched as the doctor injected his arm with a light blue fluid, curious as to the procedure.

"It's going to be tricky," Heero said, standing next to Quatre. "We'll have to open your body in multiple parts to inject the medicine directly to the disease. In the animal tests, it spread throughout the body, but you're much larger than a rat. It may not spread like we need it to."

"Everything is settled," Quatre said quietly. "And I have lawyers at the ready in case something happens."

"I don't think the Senate will protest," Duo said, but he still looked a little worried. "But they could overrule, right?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Heero said. "Research has to go through the Senate to be approved. However, in this case, Quatre privately funded everything for a personal cause. He spent millions upon millions for this research. Because it won't go to anyone else right away, we can sidestep the Senate and procedure. If it's a success, and it will be," he added, looking at Duo and Quatre, "then we'll go to the Senate and they'll approve."

"It's amazing what money can do," Duo said dreamily. "If I had that much, I'd pay off a lot of people too."

"Are you ready?" Heero asked, and Quatre nodded.

"Yes," Quatre said. Duo reached over and grasped his hand to squeeze. "I'm here for you," Duo said. "And if Heero messes up, don't worry. He'd be joining you very shortly."

Quatre couldn't help but laugh and he looked up at the ceiling as they pushed his bed down the hallway and to the operating room.

"Wait! Stop! Quatre!"

Quatre's eyes widened and he stared in disbelief as Trowa ran towards him. It was a dream. A hallucination caused by the unknown blue liquid in him. But that all faded as Trowa reached him, grasping his hand and holding it tight.

"I'm so sorry," Trowa panted, looking like he had run from across the Earth. "I'm sorry, Quatre, please forgive me. I was standing there, staring at Gina, and I couldn't see my future with her. I couldn't, I could only see you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. Please forgive me."

Quatre blinked as Trowa caught his breath. "I'm sorry I lied," Quatre whispered. "I didn't want you to watch me die."

"I'll be here," Trowa promised, kissing Quatre's hand. "I'll be here for you."

"I know," Quatre answered, and Trowa leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"We need to go," Heero interrupted. "Every moment counts."

Trowa nodded, and stepped back, releasing Quatre's hand.

"I'll be here," Trowa repeated, and Quatre smiled softly as he disappeared behind the operating room doors.

* * *

Trowa stood staring at the door, panting from his sprint. He heard footsteps and saw Wufei come around the corner, panting.

"Is he in?" Wufei gasped, holding his side as he walked over to him.

"Yeah," Trowa answered, finally catching his breath as he stood still. "He's in there."

"Glad to see you two made it," Duo said, one hand on his hip. "Cutting it close, weren't we?"

Wufei chuckled, still out of breath. "I had to wait until he realized who he loves," Wufei defended. "I was ready to get here a long time ago."

"You planned it?" Trowa asked, turning to his friends.

Duo held up his hands. "No, Wufei was there as a close friend at your wedding. Just because he happened to have a transport ready to get you here was coincidental."

"Although, you made up for lost time jumping out of the moving car and running the entire way here," Wufei said, and Duo led Trowa and Wufei over to the lounge area.

"He'll make it, right?" Trowa asked, looking at Duo and Wufei.

"Yeah," Duo answered. "I think he has a reason to, now."

* * *

There were voices, and Quatre could hear someone speaking as if they were underwater. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling sluggish and a little painful.

"Quatre," someone said, and Quatre blinked as he saw Trowa next to him. He opened his mouth to talk, when he realized he was on life support.

"Your body is still weak," Trowa said quietly. "You're on life support until it's certain your body can recover."

Quatre squeezed Trowa's hand, and marveled at how much stronger his left hand was. Trowa lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles lightly.

"I'll forgive you for lying, if you forgive me for leaving," Trowa whispered. "I never should have left you. I knew something was wrong, but I was too proud to say anything. That pride almost lost me the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Quatre. And I want to be the one to be here for you. If you'll have me, that is."

Quatre held Trowa's hand, tracing his fingers along his palm.

Y-e-s

Trowa leaned forward and kissed Quatre's brow. "Rest, I'll be here when you awaken."

Quatre closed his eyes, knowing that Trowa spoke the truth. He would be there, just like he promised.

* * *

One Year Later

* * *

"Quatre! Hurry up!" Trowa called, standing at the bottom of the steps. He looked at his watch before going halfway up the stairs. "We're already late!"

"I know!" Quatre replied, running down the stairs as he fumbled with his tie. He tripped on his untied shoelaces, and Trowa valiantly caught him as he tumbled down the stairs headfirst.

"Beautiful catch," Quatre praised, and Trowa set him upright before tying his shoelaces as Quatre knotted the tie.

"Here," Trowa said, offering his arm, and Quatre took it as they walked outside into the backyard of Quatre home. It was decorated for the occasion, and Trowa and Quatre exchanged vows and rings in the bright sunshine. By the power invested in one Duo Maxwell, Trowa and Quatre kissed, telling everyone that they were in love.

Quatre smiled brightly as he looked around. He was recovering well, and surprisingly not hit with any lawsuits. Fingering his ring, Quatre knew how much Trowa loved him, even in the low points in life. Quatre found he wasn't afraid of much anymore, knowing that no matter what, he wouldn't have to go through anything alone.

* * *

End


End file.
